


Love Me Tender

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Hugs, Love me tender, M/M, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Mentions of past abuse, Musical References, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fuck the dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Some instincts take time to unlearn. The process is hard, but hugs and music certainly help.





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chris for hosting this month's discord challenge! The prompt was "dirty", and the word count 179. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (AO3 says 183 words, but wordcounter said 179, I swear! XD)

_Slip._

_Clash!_

Harry's body froze, his lungs failing him. He was defenceless. Small. _Lost._

“Harry. Harry, _breathe._ It's okay.”

He nodded, but his eyes refused to move away from the floor. It was all too familiar—the broken dish, the food seeping in between the floorboards. He could almost hear the screams; could almost feel the dread of being trapped between cramped walls again.

Warm arms embraced him; tender lips kissed his shoulder. A wand moved behind him, twice—the mess in front of him vanished, and Elvis started playing on their old gramophone.

“See? It’s okay, love.” Draco’s voice was like a lullaby. Calming. Grounding. _Safe._

They rocked to the rhythm of the song. Harry leaned against the familiar body he’d long ago learned to trust and closed his eyes, sighing as the fear started to fade away.

“You’re not that boy anymore,” soft lips murmured against his neck. “You’re a man now. My man.” Draco sniffed Harry’s hair, which made him chuckle—Draco could never get enough of his scent. “You're safe, Harry.”

“Yeah...I am.” Harry smiled. “And I'm home.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Love me tender, love me sweet_   
>  _Never let me go_   
>  _You have made my life complete_   
>  _And I love you so_
> 
>  
> 
> _Love me tender, love me true_  
>  _All my dreams fulfilled_  
>  _For my darlin', I love you_  
>  _And I always will_


End file.
